


Afterwards

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Voldemort: Harry Potter is dead!Draco: *sobbing while running over to Harry* I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I've never hated you, I've just been hiding my feelings for 7 years because I was too embarrassed to show anyone my true feelings. I loved you Harry James Potter, and now you're gone. Gone.Harry: *wakes up* I'm alive bitches *kisses Draco* I love you too. Let's go beat these fuckers!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 28





	Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling

It was eerily too quiet. Harry disappeared. Draco couldn't find him anywhere. He was scared. That idiot Gryffindor probably got himself hurt or worse. Especially with the way The Dark Lord had issued an ultimatum to Harry. Harry would do it too. He would sacrifice himself for others. The silence was deafening. Draco couldn't bear it. Then he heard something more heart wrenching and terrible. People were gathering in the courtyard. The Dark Lord appeared with his followers and the giant, who seemed to be carrying a dead body. At first he couldn't see who it was, but then he recognized that black hair. His heart broke. He swallowed around the lump in his throat. No it couldn't be. Harry couldn't die. He was invincible.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort proclaimed.

No. No no no. This couldn't be happening. The love of his life was dead. He couldn't believe it. He sobbed and ran towards Harry as Hagrid laid him down on the ground. As he made his way over to Harry he proclaimed his last confession to the one who stole his heart. "I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I've never hated you, I've just been hiding my feelings for 7 years because I was too embarrassed to show anyone my true feelings. I loved you Harry James Potter, and now you're gone. Gone."

Harry opened up his eyes and saw the love on Draco's face. "I'm alive!" he screamed. Then he kissed Draco firmly on the lips. A kiss of promise. "I love you too. Let's finish this!" Harry declared.

Draco was so shocked. He was happy that his love was alive and had returned his feelings. Then he was mad at Harry for doing that to him. "We will be talking about your recklessness later my love." Draco hissed as they interlaced fingers and Harry smiled at him warmly. Draco would berate him later and make sure nothing like that ever happened again. His heart couldn't take it. They faced The Dark Lord together, brutally. Trading curses and hexes. They worked tirelessly together, finally beating him forever. One combined spell is what did it after Nagini was slain by Neville.

Draco and Harry kissed again afterwards. It was a beautiful beginning. They had a bright future to look forward to.

THE END


End file.
